


Предпочтения

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Group Sex, Earth-X (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: У Кары и Оливера свои предпочтения и свои желания, которые они могут позволить себе воплотить.





	Предпочтения

Кара стояла у распахнутого окна: силовое поле поблескивало, давая рябь помех, оно не пропустило бы пулю, брошенную гранату или камень, даже порывы ветра оставались за пределами зала.

— Раздражает, когда открытое окно ничего не меняет, не правда ли? — спросила Кара, не оборачиваясь.

Она слышала, как Томми Мерлин зашел в комнату, остановился и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Ей удалось перехватить его на пороге.

Он медлил секунду, а потом подошел ближе, обойдя пару кресел. Паркет под его босыми ногами ни разу не скрипнул.

— Честно говоря, мне больше нравится очищенный воздух, — сказал Мерлин, остановившись за плечом Кары. — После изменений атмосфера… не совсем приятна для людей, генерал.

Кара обернулась и окинула его взглядом. Мерлин только что вышел из душа, темные волосы не успели высохнуть, рубашка липла к телу, а пояс брюк был перевернут. Обуви он еще не надел

— Вы с женой близкие друзья моего мужа, — сказала Кара, — логично называть меня просто по имени.

Она не стала отказывать себе в маленькой проказе: расстегнула пояс Мерлина, выдернула его, улыбнулась в ответ на шокированный взгляд и продела назад, уже правильно, для этого почти обхватила Мерлина за талию и придвинулась совсем близко.

— Так лучше, — прокомментировала Кара, отступая. — Незачем Прометею, пусть и в гражданском, казаться небрежным.

— Я… спасибо, — сказал он.

Его щеки слегка порозовели, будь Кара человеком — едва ли заметила бы.

Это смущение рассмешило. Особенно учитывая, что он делал чуть раньше этим вечером.

— Твоя жена не торопится, — сказала Кара, посмотрев через стену рентгеновским зрением, — точно не останетесь на ночь?

— Нет, завтра у нее утренний вылет, — Мерлин покачал головой, — какие-то… семейные дела.

Кара была в курсе драмы Лэнсов, насчет младшей дочери, ее позорных предпочтений, и того, как это едва не сказалось на остальных членах семьи. Но никогда не расспрашивала о деталях.

На Лорел как Черную Фурию можно было полагаться, на Лорел Мерлин, как человека… Кара видела в ней только сломленную ревность, не пережитую влюбленность и постоянные внутренние конфликты. Слишком человеческие слабости. Томми Мерлин был интереснее, хотя тоже проигрывал на фоне Оливера.

И тем смешнее было видеть Лорел в такие вечера, как сегодня, в постели сразу с двумя мужчинами, которые вовсе не избегали прикасаться друг к другу. 

— Что ж, — сказала Кара, — тогда иди. Напомни жене о делах.

Мерлин кивнул и направился прочь из зала. А Кара, как с ней нередко бывало, пожалела, что не умеет читать мысли. Но сейчас ей хотелось бы знать не глобальные планы врагов, а только личные мелочи.

Например, что чувствует Мерлин, когда видит свою жену рядом с Оливером? Когда видит, как она тянется за его рукой, как откидывается на подушки, как прикусывает губу и вцепляется ногтями в плечи Оливера и шепчет ему на ухо то, чего не скажет своему мужу.

Кара хотела бы знать, что он чувствует и чего хочет в тот момент. Потому что сама она не могла оторвать глаз от того, насколько открытой становилась Лорел, и того, каким бережным был Оливер... и не могла не замечать, что пусть Лорел сосредоточена на Оливере, но тот — тот ищет одобрения или указаний не от нее, а от Томми Мерлина.

Порой Каре хотелось присоединиться к ним, узнать, на что похожи прикосновения двух мужчин одновременно, каково это — быть между ними. Хотелось увидеть выражение лица Лорел, которая, конечно, не посмеет отказать, как не посмела отказать желаниям Оливера и Мерлина… Но, вместе с тем, Кару передергивало от одной мысли об этом. Ее муж был единственным человеком, единственным землянином, секс с которым не вызвал в ней отвращения.

В минуты слабости Оливер напоминал ей о силе, а в минуты ярости — становился между ней и остальным миром, принимая удар на себя.

Но его потребности были иными, чем у нее, и Кара принимала и понимала. Они оговорили это еще до помолвки, ей нужен был достойный фюрер, а ему — ему нужна была поддержка верховного генерала. Не планировалось, что они когда-либо будут делить постель, но оказалось, что изредка даже Каре это было необходимо. Впрочем, намного чаще она наблюдала за Оливером, Мерлином и Лорел.

Кара прислушалась: Оливер провожал гостей, судя по интонациям, он был раздосадован. Не то тем, что они не останутся на ночь, не то чем-то еще, о чем Кара обязательно его спросит. Мерлин смущался и торопился уйти, что до его жены… Лорел в равной степени была зла на обоих мужчин.

Люди, их недопонимание, их ссоры и недовольство друг другом. Кара покачала головой. За этой мелочностью и хитросплетениями отношений было интересно наблюдать со стороны, но не более того.

Она опять обернулась к окну и улыбнулась, пытаясь рассмотреть проблески звезд за плотными тучами.


End file.
